


Chicken Noodle Soup for the Shipper

by Raaj



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raaj/pseuds/Raaj
Summary: A fic that I wrote for a request on the BD Kink Meme quite a while ago: "May I request Tiz/Agnes sick!fluff, please?"Agnès tends to push herself too hard, and Tiz worries when she goes too far.  This came from a kink meme, but it's actually 100% safe for work fluff.





	Chicken Noodle Soup for the Shipper

When Agnès had woken up in the morning, it had just been a slight tiredness in her body. Nothing to worry about, really; she'd woken up much the same other days. The first trip from Florem to Eisenberg had been a string of tired mornings.  
  
When she felt an ache in her body during the first battle in Everlast tower, she realized she might be coming down with something. But she held up fine during a second and third fight, and by then they were already halfway up the tower they were coming to be familiar with. A minor fever would not impede her prayers for the crystal. She felt sapped of energy by the time Giga Lich was once more defeated, but then, one always did feel drained after facing the terrible creatures from the scriptures. It made little sense to turn back now; they'd have to fight their way up the tower again, risk allowing another monster take hold of the crystal. So when Edea commented on her pale face while helping her change into the vestal garb, she quickly smiled and reassured her friend that she was fine.  
  
And it really was fine for the prayer. She knew this ritual so well now. Like every other prayer before, she aligned her breathing with the crystal's natural rhythm, then fed her energy into the stone to awaken its greater power--its power, and the hopes of all the vestals who had prayed to it before. The light lying dormant in the crystal was overwhelmingly brilliant, surely enough to banish the darkness this time. She just needed to provide herself as a catalyst. And once begun, she could not stop until Airy gave the signal.  
  
When she raised her head at the end of the prayer, she paused. Exhaustion was normal afterward, but her whole vision had just swam at that tiny motion, and her body was starting to shake with the chill that had crept in as she prayed. ...She'd be all right, but...she should probably give herself a moment before making any big moves. Like standing up.  
  
"...Agnès? Aren't you done now?" Edea asked.  
  
"Are you okay, Agnès?"  
  
Tiz's ever-constant question sounded even more urgent this time, and the worried tone was enough to propel Agnès to her feet, trying to prove she was fine as she gave her automatic answer: "I need a short rest, but--"  
  
Her words cut short when she lurched in her turn and saw two of each of her friends. All their eyes were widening. One hand cradled a suddenly troubled stomach, and the other grasped about for something to support her weight on a staircase with no railing as she repeated, "I need to rest..."  
  
Then her foot missed its step, and she pitched forward down the stairs. Ringabel moved quickest, catching her before she could hit the chipped marble, but she'd never seen a teleport stone activated with the speed Tiz triggered it--she'd only been held against the older boy's shoulder for a few seconds when the air about their group was displaced by magic and the crystal's radiance disappeared in exchange for the darker walls about the tower's entrance. Airy outright squawked at the abrupt change, and Agnès could feel Ringabel's soft laugh.  
  
"You've done it this time," he whispered to her when she looked up in confusion. "Shall I carry you to your room, my lady?"  
  
"I-I can stand--"  
  
"Without  _falling_?" Edea pointedly interjected.  
  
"A rather important requirement for walking!" Ringabel agreed, and Agnès felt her cheeks redden.  
  
"She's not walking. Agnès, don't be stubborn. Grandship isn't far, and you're obviously tired..." Tiz had gotten close without her realizing, and his expression told Agnès exactly what she "had done" this time. An upset frown was etched deep on the younger boy's face and threatened to make itself permanent if she had any more mishaps. And she was tired, extremely so. She quietly nodded in acquiescence, and the frown eased a bit--then they were both surprised as Ringabel, despite his earlier question, nudged her toward Tiz. It wasn't a problem, Tiz had no more trouble carrying her than Ringabel would have... but it was a bit more embarrassing this way.  
  
Not that she had energy to be embarrassed long; somewhere between Everlast tower and their awaiting airship, she fell asleep, her head rested on Tiz's shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

"...I took it to mean she was agreeing to  _your_  assistance."  
  
"That, or he was feeling lazy," Edea added to Ringabel's explanation, making him pout at her.  
  
"Harsh as ever, my dear."  
  
"Her skin is so hot," Tiz observed, only half-aware of their back-and-forth. He was more focused on Agnès, curled up in his arms. He'd been mildly disquieted at how quickly she'd fallen asleep, and even though the walk to Grandship wasn't long, her feverish temperature had become noticeable in that time.  
  
Edea frowned, turning back to him and draping her hand across Agnès' forehead. Her mouth opened in surprise. "Whoa. How is that...?" She shook her head, looking more worried herself. "There's no way she was that warm when I was helping her change. I'm sure I would have noticed! At least, I should have..."  
  
"I'm sure you would have, too," Tiz reassured her; he honestly believed that. Edea wasn't the oblivious sort. Though that didn't make him feel better about the sudden onset of the fever. What could have caused that...?  
  
"The rite is considerably taxing," Ringabel mused. "I wouldn't be surprised if it's confused her body about how bad the infection is. And it, in turn, overcompensated. It's rather her nature to try too hard."  
  
"Oh! She's sweating, isn't she?" Airy's nose wrinkled. "We better get her out of the vestal garb. It won't be any good if it gets ruined."  
  
"But, Airy--as much as the concern is appreciated," Edea said, "that  _was_  the last crystal. Your brooch is fully lit. And the Holy Pillar should work this time... right?"  
  
"O-of course! Are you doubting me? It's just, such a holy garment should be treated with care...!"  
  
The pattern on the fairy's wing currently resembled a '2'. As much as Tiz wanted to hope, somehow he doubted this Holy Pillar would be so different from the ones before.  
  
Edea seemed to be thinking much the same, though she didn't say so outright, simply shaking her head wearily. "Well, you've got a point. It's a beautiful dress, but it can't be comfortable to wear for sleeping. I'll get her changed once we're on board."  
  
Agnès roused briefly while they were getting her ready for Datz and Zatz to haul up--one of the first projects in adapting Grandship to its fullest use as an airship transporting the vestal and her companions had been to engineer a way so that anyone unable to climb the rope ladder on its side could be lifted up via a rope and pulley system, placed where a lifeboat had previously been suspended. Hazel eyes opened blearily as Tiz finished securing her in place in the replacement 'boat', and he tried to give her a reassuring smile. Having to go up in the 'rescue boat' was never particularly enjoyable; the only comfort you could really take in such a circumstance was that you were at least conscious to be aware of what was going on. Better that than the alternative. "Almost there, Agnès. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'll be fine. With a little rest..." She trailed off, seeming at a loss, and then glanced down at herself. At least she wasn't so confused as to try struggling with the straps. "...We are still in Eternia...aren't we...?"  
  
"You need to use 'fine' less freely," Edea said, scowling. "And we are in Eternia still. You're running a fever."  
  
Agnès grimaced. "I am sorry, Edea. I thought I was--"  
  
"We'll talk more onboard," Edea said decisively, and yanked the rope on her side. "Datz, Zatz! She's ready!"  
  
The crystal vestal had a vague frown for her friend as she was lifted up and away. Tiz looked after the boat rising smoothly toward Grandship's deck, then turned to Edea. "You wish she'd said something earlier, huh?" He felt the same. They could afford some time in awakening the crystals; their journey had taken about eight months the first time, and they had been in this world a scant three months. With Grandship at their disposal, they seemed to have become absurdly efficient at this. So a few days was nothing to make sure they were each healthy and well, he felt. And to avoid something as scary as a sudden collapse. He'd been ready to assume the worst, some unknown poison Giga Lich had not used before or the crystal rite finally claiming too much of its vestal until Ringabel had laughed and dispelled those fears, but it was still unsettling to see Agnès made helpless.  
  
"I  _asked_  her if she was all right," Edea groused, and then sighed. "That's how she is, though. Her dedication is admirable, really... when it's not causing herself trouble."  
  
Ringabel was already several yards up the rope ladder, and started to look back to them, calling for them to hurry up, so they did. When they arrived on deck, Datz and Zatz had already unbundled Agnès, and the larger Datz was carrying her to the inn. Edea trailed him; Ringabel had already made for the bridge, as they never quite felt at ease remaining in Eternia longer than necessary. While Grandship's size relative to Eternia's airships was initially quite imposing, Alternis Dim had discovered in multiple worlds that it was no warship. They really didn't need to allow anyone else in the Eternian forces the time to figure that out.  
  
Tiz followed Datz and Edea--and Agnès--into the inn, and then watched from the hallway as Agnès was dropped off in the girls' room. Datz was promptly thanked by Edea, and in the next breath shooed, and the blonde simply gave Tiz, standing still in the hallway, a raised eyebrow and a cheerful "Good boy!" before closing the door to give Agnès her privacy.  
  
Tiz furrowed his eyebrows at the door. 'Good boy'? Good grief. Had she really thought he'd try to come in too soon? He knew better.  
  
As he waited, he could tell there was... something of a conversation going on. Really, it mostly sounded like only Edea talking, and he wondered if Agnès hadn't fallen back asleep. In that time, his ears popped as they climbed in altitude; he was rubbing them, still not fully used to that sensation, as Edea emerged from the room.  
  
"Well, she's sleeping again. She really is worn out. But she's all yours."  
  
"Huh? Oh. Wait--you're not staying?"  
  
"Of course I'll be around if she's in a bad way, and I'll be checking up on her," the girl said, spreading her palms. "But with the way you've been hovering around her, I feel confident she'll be in the best care. Besides..."  
  
He waited for her to continue. "...Besides...?'  
  
"Well. There comes a time in any relationship when you should be able to learn the harder truths about each other."  
  
"...You're confusing me, Edea." Especially in the way she was phrasing things. He didn't expect watching over Agnès' fever to be the least bit entertaining, but Edea was making it sound as though somehow Agnès being the one to fall ill would make it especially unpleasant. She was smiling, so it couldn't be too serious... but it was annoying to have to wonder what was amusing her so much.  
  
"You'll see!"  
  
He decided to take her at her word and not chase an explanation he obviously wasn't going to get. Instead he stepped into the girls' room, where Agnès lay in her bed, changed into her dark green cotton nightgown and swathed in the aged, slightly pilled muslin bedsheets. Edea seemed to have had the same thought as him, to bundle her up and get the fever higher more quickly so it would break faster. Tiz tucked her in further, smiling a bit at the small whimper she gave. They...didn't often sleep all together now that they needed to share a tent only once in a rare while, but he remembered Agnès could be a bit vocal in her sleep. At least that seemed normal for her.

It took him a few hours to figure out what Edea had meant. In that time he had settled himself on the side of Edea's bed with a book; he'd gotten up and about a few times, but... ah, Edea really had called it. He was hovering. He hated the thought that Agnès might wake up, alone and miserable, and probably not ask for help at all.  
  
There was a breeze that caused the page of his book to flutter; Tiz pressed it back down absentmindedly, but when it happened again, he frowned and looked up. The inn's window was closed, as they typically kept it. With the speeds Grandship traveled at, the room would be a windswept mess in a matter of seconds if they let the air billow through freely. Perhaps it had developed a leak? He got up and investigated the glass panes and wooden frame, curious. Agnès would not be very comfortable if the cold winds started to come through at night. Nor Edea for that matter, even if she was used to the colder region of Eternia.  
  
But then the breeze stirred again, and this time it was at his back--he turned around just in time to catch Agnès' blankets billowing as the young woman shifted underneath, making sounds of protest as she struggled with the blankets.  
  
She was...using wind magic. Very, very weak magic, nothing like she could deploy in combat, but the fact that she was even casting any sort of spell in this state surprised Tiz. As the blanket started to flutter off her, he grabbed the top of the sheet, looked down at her balled-up form, and hesitantly tucked it down over her again.  
  
The answering gust blew the fabric into his face as the sick girl twisted around again with a whine. "Agnès!" Tiz exclaimed. He snatched the sheet clear of his face, looking down at her with surprise. She had yet to open her eyes, so he doubted she'd been aiming at him; he wasn't upset, but he was a bit worried. "Agnès?" If she was using magic, she had to be at least partially awake. "We need to get your fever to break. So--you need to be warm--"  
  
"I'm boiling," she cried. She kept curling into a ball, like she was trying to compress herself into the smallest possible space and thus somehow escape the threat of being draped over again.  
  
Tiz breathed out shakily, uncertain. Wasn't the common wisdom to sweat the infection out? That was how his mother had handled it when he or Til had been sick. But at the same time, he didn't feel right on insisting when Agnès was so vehemently against it. This wasn't really the normal sickness, either, considering the influence the crystal rite had in wearing her out. He left the blanket for a moment, coming around and sitting on the side of the bed, taking up as little space as he could manage. A hand on her forehead confirmed she was still as hot as before... and also caused her to fidget before falling entirely still.  
  
"I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?" As Ringabel had put it once, Agnès had been brought up in a space free of men. She'd never had trouble accepting help from either him or Ringabel in battle, but she did gravitate toward Edea when she needed assistance with an injury that wasn't urgent. Even if it wasn't in a... delicate spot. Being sick and in only her nightgown, she probably would have preferred the younger girl take care of her? He might have overstepped himself in his worry.  
  
But the vestal shook her head slightly under his hand, her lips pursing. "You're fine." Her tone was much more moderate with blankets set aside for the moment. "I... am sorry to put you through the trouble..."  
  
"Don't say that, Agnès. I like taking care of you. I mean--" He bit his lip. That seemed a bit bold, especially because he knew she liked to be as self-sufficient as possible. "It's no trouble, anyway. You're worth it."  
  
"...Thank you."  
  
HIs thumb brushed against her forehead, tucking her bangs aside as he weighed his next words. "I do wish you'd said you needed rest earlier. You don't need to push yourself so hard."  
  
"I must." She forced the urgency of her words on her weak voice, though her thoughts were slowed by the muddle of sleep as she tried to explain herself. "I want that chasm closed. As soon as possible. I want this done. Then you could live, a normal life. You and everyone else... You've all put that aside for so long. Given up so much to help me. Even now..."  
  
Even now, when there were doubts. Tiz shook his head, even though Agnès was almost certain to miss that with how heavy sleep weighed on her eyelids. "We trust your judgment."  
  
"And I intend to repay that trust."  
  
"But it's not like that," he told her; there was an emphasis on each word, as he wished she'd understand. "We've come with you this far, and seen you at every step along the way. You've earned that trust. ...Besides, if you really want to pay us back, I'd rather you promise to use your best judgment in caring for yourself, not just awakening the crystals. I bet the others would say similar."  
  
"I think... Edea might have," Agnès said hesitantly, her lips pursing as she thought. "Possibly? It's all fuzzy."  
  
Yes, he was sure Edea would have said something like that in her own lecture. And that Agnès might have ended up losing track of such a lecture even if she weren't under the weather. Tiz smiled ruefully. "Sounds as if you need rest still." Hmm... there was something that could help with that. "I'll get you some medicine to help you fall back asleep." Which meant... he should probably take his hand off her head. He probably should have done that at  _least_  two minutes ago. His thumb twitched before he thought of something. "Oh! I already got water for you," he told her, quickly moving his hand to grab the cup. "Are you thirsty?"  
  
She frowned for some reason, finally cracking open one drowsy eye. "I am." She gingerly pushed herself up to a sitting position and took the cup from him. Her movements were sluggish and the cup nearly dropped as she took it into her hand, but then she cradled it with the other as well and drank from it--drank deeply. Her throat must have been parched. He stood and left to get her medicine.  
  
Make it, really. It wasn't anything special; sometime in his practice of salve-maker he had realized just how many restorative items were produced by enchanting water to make it the base of a potion. And... he'd discovered it was a lot more pleasant to imbue water with sleep magic and drink it by degrees to lull himself in bed than it was to cast the magic directly on himself and either mess up out of nerves or immediately black out. The first and last time he'd blacked out from casting the spell on himself, he had come back to awareness with the harsh ringing of a wake-up bell in his ears and Ringabel's annoyed face about six inches from his own, the older boy highly suspicious about what a normally twitchy sleeper might have done to turn himself into a log. It was not a morning Tiz cared to repeat. The water's effects were much weaker, too weak to do anything in combat where adrenaline ran high, but useful when the person drinking already wanted to sleep and needed help finding sheep to count.  
  
In Agnès' case, she obviously wished she could be up and around, but her body was disagreeing with that idea. When he came back, her cup was sat on the nightstand again, drained, and the young woman herself sat woozily against her pillows. Blankets had been drawn, hesitantly, to cover her otherwise bare lower legs.  
  
"More water?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Not ordinary water. Don't chug it down! It's going to make you sleepy." She probably didn't need much to drop off, considering how much trouble she was having opening her eyes fully. Just enough to help her ignore the heat of the fever and not toss and turn in bed. He sat down again at the edge of the bed, passing her the new glass, and watched to make sure she really didn't try drinking it all at once. She was careful, taking small sips. Maybe even a little too careful, but he wasn't going to say anything to rush her.  
  
"It was... risky," she acknowledged. "I pray this Pillar will be the last. Though..."  
  
Of course. By Ringabel's 'countdown' theory, Airy's wings were saying otherwise. "Either way, we're with you." He caught the cup starting to slip through her fingers and put it aside, tensing a little when she leaned against his shoulder rather than lying back down.  
  
"Thank you," she breathed, and as the moments passed her breathing slowed until Tiz was certain: she was sleeping on his shoulder. It was... nice. Peaceful. But it was going to put a crick in her neck if she stayed there too long, so he gently eased her off and down to the pillows, catching a small murmur from her as he did. If she was worried about him going away, she didn't need to. He picked up his book from Edea's bed again and settled back into reading, looking up periodically to make sure Agnès was still resting peacefully. He didn't mind staying by her side until she felt better.


End file.
